


Wait and See

by Pandah



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandah/pseuds/Pandah
Summary: Cuando los Targaryan llegaron a Poniente se encontraron con una casa que creyeron desaparecida 100 años antes en Valyria. Una casa que cambio todo el juego. AU con personajes OC.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primera vez publicando una historia jamas, cualquier critica, recomendación es bienvenida.  
> Espero que la disfruten.

Prologo  
267 AC - Fortaleza Roja, Desembarco del Rey, Poniente.  
La reina Rhaella Targaryen embarazada de su segundo hijo y a punto de dar a luz, se encontraba dando un paseo por los jardines de la fortaleza, a pesar de las insistencias de el Gran Maestre Pycelle de permanecer en sus aposentos por su condición, ya que el rey Aerys la dejo bajo su cuidado mientras que él, junto con su hijo el príncipe Rhaegar y la mitad de la corte se dirigían camino al Oeste.  
Su embarazo era muy delicado por lo que debía permanecer el mayor tiempo en reposo para evitar cualquier riesgo, pero ese día la reina decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco y por ello en ese momento se encontraba sentada en un banco mirando el mar frente a ella, fue allí donde una figura encapuchada la encontró.  
\- Rhaella Targaryen, es bueno volver a verte - dijo la figura mientras se paraba a su lado.  
\- ¿Quien eres tú?¿Como llegaste hasta aquí? - pregunto Rhaella asustada parándose.  
\- No estoy aquí para hacerte daño Rhaella, todo lo contrario - dijo mientras se sacaba la capucha de su capa - solo vengo a hacerte una visita a ti y a tu hija.  
\- ¿Elaena?¿Como? - alcanzo a decir Rhaella antes de ser interrumpida.  
\- Eso no es lo importante ahora, Rhaella debes confiar en mi, cuando llegue el momento debes mandar a tu hija con nosotros, allí se encontrara a salvo y segura, nos encargaremos de ello, tu sabrás cuando es el momento indicado - dijo la mujer mientras apoyaba su mano en el vientre de la reina - Recuerda Rhaella Targaryen, cuando llegue el momento deben honrar la promesa que los Targaryen tienen con mi casa, considera esto un regalo nuestro, un pequeño milagro hasta que sea ese momento. - eso fue lo ultimo que escucho Rhaella antes de que todo se vuelva oscuro.Fue allí donde sus doncella la encontraron, pero la reina no les dijo nada de lo sucedido pensando que solo fue un sueño.  
Esa misma noche la reina Rhaella dio a luz a una pequeña y débil niña, el Gran Maestre le dijo que no debía tener esperanzas, era imposible que al día siguiente siguiera viva, pero contra todo pronostico la pequeña niña vivió y cuando el rey volvió la niña seguía viva. Esa niña fue llamada Shaena Targaryen, princesa de los Siete Reinos, conocida como la princesa milagro.  
Los años pasaron y la princesa creció, siempre al cuidado de los Maestres, alojada en sus recamaras aislada del mundo, su madre era una visita constante al igual que su hermano mayor Rhaegar, el rey Aerys nunca se acercaba a las recamaras de su hija, incluso evitaba hablar de ella, esa niña de aspecto enfermizo que parecía que si la tocaba podría morir en sus brazos era un constante recuerdo de debilidad, una vergüenza para la Casa Targaryen.  
Cerca de su séptimo día en nombre, Shaena cayo enferma, el Gran Maestre junto a varios Maestres la trataron, pero ninguno supo que hacer mientras que la condición de la princesa empeoraba día a día, cuando todo parecía perdido la reina recibió un paquete junto con una carta. El paquete contenía un frasco con una sustancia verde y la carta solo decía contenía una frase "Es el momento". Y en ese momento Rhaella supo que no había sido un sueño, por eso esa noche mientras todos estaban dormidos le dio de beber el liquido a su hija.  
Al otro día, la princesa se encontraba mejorando y mientras mas días pasaban mas saludable lucia, por eso la reina Rhaella tomo una decisión y una semana después su pequeña hija que apenas había pasado su séptimo día del nombre se dirigía junto con una guardia de 20 hombre y un Maestre, quienes luego de asegurar que se haya establecido regresarian, hacia Kattegat donde a partir de ese momento seria una pupila.  
El rey Aerys II al enterarse de lo hecho por su esposa y hermana decidió mandar una carta a al Señor de Kattegat donde le informaba que la princesa Shaena se comprometía con su hijo mayor y en el momento que haya florecido debían casarse inmediatamente, cualquier negativa seria considerada traición al reino y a su rey, su querida esposa no sabia que le había dado la mejor solución posible para deshacerse de la niña y poder empezar a buscar una buena prometida para su hijo.  
Pero el rey Aerys II no supo cuanto esta decisión egoísta, que pensó lo alejaría de tener una hija que era una vergüenza para los Targaryen, cambiaría totalmente el destino de sus futuros desentiendes.

285 AC - Rivendell, Kattegat, Poniente.  
Rivendell suele ser un lugar pacifico sus habitantes vienen al lugar en busca de la tranquilidad que este irradia, pero esta no era la ocasión, gritos se oían por todo el lugar, gritos maldiciendo a un hombre, amenazándolo de muerte y futuras torturas.  
Este hombre se encontraba caminando ida y vuelta afuera de la habitación donde su esposa estaba dando a luz a su primer hijo en compañía de su padre y hermanos, mientras que su madre se encontraba en el interior ayudando en el parto. En un momento se escucha un grito desgarrador, seguido de un llanto, el hombre detuvo su caminata en ese mismo instante y se paro frente a la puesta con la respiración contenida, su padre posando una mano en su hombro.  
Minutos después la puerta fue abierta por una partera, quien indico al hombre pasar, este se precipito al interior para ser recibido por la imagen mas maravillosa que alguna vez hubiera visto, su mujer con un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas le devolvió la mirada sonriendo.  
\- Shaena, estas tu ...- fue lo único que pudo murmurar.  
\- Si Aragorn, estoy bien, acércate quiero presentarte a tu hija - le dijo su esposa. El hombre se acerco a la mujer dejándose caer de rodillas a un lado de la cama, donde vio al ser mas hermoso en el que haya puesto sus ojos en toda su existencia.  
\- Es hermosa, gracias mi amor, gracias, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho - le susurro mirando a Shaena a los ojos, para luego volver a mirar a su hija recien nacida - Alerria, su nombre sera Alerria.  
\- Alerria, como la Diosa, dime mi amor, ¿acaso tú y tus hermanos tenían planeado llamar a sus hijos como los dioses? - murmuro Shaena sonriendo.  
\- Alysanne comenzó todo cuando nació Balerion, luego Aenar decidió seguirla solo para hacerla enojar diciendo que su Meraxes seria el mas fuerte al igual que el Dios y Daemon simplemente eligió Vhagar porque siempre admiro al Dios, así que si ya hemos honrado a los tres dioses, ¿porque no honrar a la Diosa también? - le contesto Aragorn mientras tomaba a la niña en brazos- Ahora debes descansar, madre se encargara de Alerria mientras duermes.  
\- Aragorn, me lo prometiste - le dijo Shaena mirándolo suplicante.  
-Esta bien, les mandare una carta, pero sabes que no debes comunicarte con ellos, están exiliados Shaena, y si el rey Robert se entera tendremos problemas - le respondió Aragorn.  
\- Sabes que a nadie en el Poniente le importa lo suficiente para averiguar que sucede en Kattegat y todas las personas aqui son leales a la Casa, podriamos traerlos y nadie lo sabría - le dijo Shaena suplicando.  
\- Shaena ya hablamos de esto, aun es muy pronto, pudimos sacarlos a todos de Poniente porque nadie estaba interesado en nosotros y el rey Robert aun los queria decapitar incluso luego de Rhaegar se rindiera públicamente sediendole el trono, pero solo Lyanna Stark pudo convencerlo de exiliarlos luego de suplicarle, sabes que en Essos tus hermanos están protegidos y no les faltara nada y Dorne tiene a tus sobrinos, luego de lo sucedido con su princesa Elia, los príncipes Doran y Oberyn no permitirán que nada ni nadie los dañe, solo espera unos y volveremos a hablar de ello, ahora descansa - le dijo mientras salia de la habitación, dejándola con una de sus doncellas.  
Al salir de la habitación se encontró con su familia, quienes esperaban conocer a su hija, su padre y madre se encontraban juntos con su pequeño hermano menor Ragnar, su hermana Alysanne y se hermano en ley Gerion junto a su hijo Balerion, su hermano Aenar y Laena quien sostenía a un inquieto Meraxes, su hermano Daemon y Shaira con el pequeño Vhagar en brazos.  
\- Les presento a mi hija Alerria de la Casa Valyron - dijo Aragorn mientras se les acercaba y oía reír a sus hermanos por la elección del nombre.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes OC ya tengo pensado sus apariencias, o mejor dicho los actores elegidos, ademas de algunos canon que no sabemos como lucen actualmente, aquí la lista;  
> Rhaegar Targaryen: Chris Hemsworth  
> (http://static.srcdn.com/wp-content/uploads/Avengers-2-Age-of-Ultron-Thor-Poster-Chris-Hemsworth-HEADER.jpg)  
> Rhaenys Targaryen: Nina Dobrev (http://orig04.deviantart.net/41bc/f/2014/025/1/1/katerina_petrova__1492_by_originalfanboy-d73qx5s.jpg)  
> Aegon Targaryen; Bradley James  
> (http://data.whicdn.com/images/17888137/large.jpg)  
> CASA VALYRON  
> Aerion Valyron; Bernard Hill (PADRE/ABUELO)  
> (http://www.ojocritico.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/05/heroescaidos3_3.jpg)  
> Elaena Valyron : Cate Blanchett (MADRE/ABUELA)  
> (http://catalogo.artium.org/sites/default/files/imagenesbody/12/2014/blanchett_07.jpg)  
> Aragorn Valyron: Viggo Mortensen (HIJO MAYOR/ ESPOSO DE SHAENA/ PADRE DE ALERRIA)  
> (http://www.filmsis.com/uploads/film/2014/09/yuzuklerin-efendisi-kralin-donusu-the-lord-of-the-rings-the-return-of-the-king-2003-turkce-altyazili-638.jpg)  
> Shaena Targaryen Valyron: Charlize Theon (ESPOSA DE ARAGORN/MADRE DE ALERRIA )(https://67.media.tumblr.com/7d14ca8f64dac9e026f098a95d2e4789/tumblr_n9i041iBNz1rb19a9o1_r3_250.gif)  
> Alerria Valyron : Ola Rudnicka (CUARTA NIETA Y MENOR DE AERION Y ELAENA/ HIJA DE ARAGORN Y SHAENA)  
> (https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/c6/3a/c1/c63ac15d7d224ff5e8e64fe5dca84d53.jpg)  
> Alysanne Valyron; Alyssa Sutherland (HIJA SEGUNDA/ESPOSA DE GERION Y MADRE DE BALERION)  
> (http://www.undertheradarmag.com/uploads/article_images/Alyssa_Sutherland_vikings_interview_under_the_Radar.jpeg)  
> Gerion Valyron: Kevin Durand (ESPOSO DE ALYSANNE/ PADRE DE BALERION)  
> (http://c10566323.r23.cf2.rackcdn.com/03-29-28_kevin-durand-as-little-john_original.jpg)  
> Balerion Valyron: Charlie Hunnam (NIETO MAYOR DE AERION Y ELAENA/ HIJO DE ALYSANNE Y GERION)  
> (https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/bd/e0/1f/bde01f99e833d214ffd6c955b800c3bd.jpg)  
> Aenar Valyron: Clive Standen (TERCER HIJO/ ESPOSO DE LAENA Y PADRE DE MERAXES)  
> (https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d7/26/e9/d726e9a018eac14665ee701331eb2a0c.jpg)  
> Laena Valyron: Katheryn Winnick (ESPOSA DE AENAR Y MADRE DE MERAXES)  
> (https://peopledotcom.files.wordpress.com/2016/08/katheryn-winnick-800.jpg)  
> Meraxes Valyron: Alexander Ludwing (SEGUNDO NIETO DE AERION Y ELAENA/ HIJO DE AENAR Y LEANA)  
> (http://media.melty.es/article-2690670-ratio265_1020/vikings-temporada-4-vikings-temporada-4-segunda.jpg)  
> Daemon Valyron: David Wenham (CUARTO HIJO/ ESPOSO DE SHAIRA Y PADRE DE VHAGAR)  
> (http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Monszter/media/LOTR/ROTK/ROTKEE162.jpg.html)  
> Shaira Valyron; Miranda Otto (ESPOSA DE DAEMON Y MADRE DE VHAGAR)  
> (https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/33/4f/37/334f370b9c0475e5b2f1177e7cec785e.jpg)  
> Vhagar Valyron: Jamie Campbell Bower (TERCER NIETO DE AERION Y ELAENA/ HIJO DE DAEMON Y SHAIRA)  
> (http://blogs.antena3.com/clipping/2011/06/01/00350/31.jpg)  
> Ragnar Valyron; Travis Flimnel (QUINTO HIJO/TIO DE BALERION MERAXES VHAGAR Y ALERRIA)  
> (https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/23/ac/83/23ac8347dac4652cabb59c284d26ad27.jpg)


End file.
